Hinata Kejatuhan Cicak?
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Menurut mitos, kejatuhan cicak bisa membuat seseorang mengalami suatu kesialan. Nah, gimana dengan Hinata? / Fic pertamaku setelah hiatus selama kurang lebih 6 tahun di fandom Naruto... agak OOC, mind to RnR? :)


**A/N:**

**Halohaaa!**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku main ke fandom Naruto, setelah sekian lama hiatus…**

**Lagi sulit memikirkan ide untuk melanjutkan fic-ku yang lama (****dan alay)**** itu, jadi kupersembahkan ini untuk para pembaca!**

**Oh ya, sistem pendidikan disini, kugunakan sistem yang digunakan di Indonesia, kayak UN dan semacamnya gitu deh (sekaligus mau curcol dikit mengenai LJK UN 2013 yang tipis itu -_-" hehehe)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cicak pun Tak Lagi di Dinding**

Apakah dirimu percaya akan adanya mitos? Berarti kamu sependapat dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Remaja kelas 3 SMA ini sangat memercayai hal-hal nggak penting seperti munculnya hantu bila membuka payung di dalam rumah, bisulan akibat menduduki bantal, dan sebagainya. Jika ditanya sih,

"Aku nggak mau kena sial, ah."

"Penyesalan pasti selalu datang belakangan."

"Mencegah lebih baik daripada tersakiti."

Ups, yang terakhir itu curcolnya waktu baru diputusin sama pacarnya terdahulu. Kejadian itulah yang mulai mengurangi kebiasaan aneh Hinata sedikit demi sedikit, apalagi ia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menghadapi UN, yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Hinata. Soal-soalnya yang selalu menjebak itulah membuatnya belajar mati-matian, demi mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik. Segala macam materi, soal dan pembahasannya ia lahap dengan baik. Dibantu dengan Neji Hyuuga, sepupunya yang jenius, makin mantap hatinya untuk menghadapi ujian penentu kelulusan ini.

Namun, masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuat semangat belajar Hinata naik berjuta kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kamu belajar untuk memahami materi, ato untuk balas dendam ke Naruto?"

"Supaya lulus, dong!"

"Ish, apa yang ditanya, apa pula yang dijawab. Kalo cuma mau lulus, beli kunci aja sana!" ujar Neji nyinyir.

"Yee... aku kan mau lulus karena usaha sendiri! Ntar kalo beli kunci jawaban, yang ada malah kena sial, terus LJK ku terkutuk, aku bisa celaka!"

"Mulai lagi, deh." gumam Neji.

"Kak Neji tau sendiri, kan, apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum diputusin Naruto?"

Mendengar kalimat Hinata yang terakhir, seketika benak Neji memutar kembali peristiwa memalukan yang menimpa sepupunya dua minggu yang lalu…

"Kak, sini deh." sahut Hinata kencang. Sembari menggamit lengan sepupu laki-lakinya itu, ia terus mengomel tak karuan, kemudian mengajak masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa putih dan ungu_. _

"Apaan, sih? Orang lagi belajar malah diganggu!"

"Baca tuh, sms dari Naruto! Sok misterius banget tau nggak!" ia menyerahkan hp-nya bersungut-sungut. Mungkin sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel, pikir Neji. Cowok berambut panjang itu pun membaca dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh, batinnya.

_From: Naruto-kun (My BF)_

_Aku mw ngmg sesuatu nih. Bntr lg kan kita UN, jd aku mw konsen dan fokus buat ujian ini… Sbnrnya aku takut mw ngomongin hal ini, tp gmn ya…_

"Sms-nya _so sweet _banget deh! Liat tuh, cicak aja sampe terpana baca sms Naruto. " sindir Neji kesal, karena merasa dipermainkan. "Apanya yang misterius, coba?"

"Cicak? Dimana cicaknya? Ih, jijik deh!"

"Dihatimu. Udah deh nggak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Wajar banget lah kalo dia mau fokus. Bisa nggak lulus dia kalo nggak ada persiapan sama sekali."

"Yah… Kak Neji ini nggak peka banget sih sama hal ginian. Naruto tuh paling males kalo udah disuruh belajar, baca buku, padahal besoknya ada ulangan… eh ini tiba-tiba pengen konsen katanya! Mencurigakan banget, nih… ilfil jadinya!"

"Lah, siapa suruh kamu pacaran sama Naruto?"

"Habisnya dia ganteng sih. Terus, nama kami berdua jumlah hurufnya sama-sama enam lho. Hinata. Naruto. Cocok banget kan? Dulunya kupikir kami jodoh, tapi sekarang… kayaknya dia mau mutusin aku."

"Ah, kamu itu suka mikir yang aneh-aneh. Masa cuma pengen belajar untuk UN aja dibilang mau putus?"

"Pertama, karena hari ini tanggal 4 April. Liat aja angkanya, sial banget kan! Kami berpacaran juga baru empat bulan, mungkin aja aku kena getahnya!"

Neji memutar bola matanya, membatin, _Apa hubungannya angka 4 sama hari sial? Makin aneh deh._

"Kedua, karena Kak Neji tadi bilang, ada cicak di sekitar sini. Kalo misalnya aku kejatuhan cicak, sialnya dobel!"

"Haduh, kamu ini makin ngawur deh. Aku balik belajar lagi, ah, daripada dengerin mitos gak masuk akal!" setelah berkata begitu, Neji pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dengan cepat, lalu mengunci pintu, berharap tiada gangguan lagi dari siapapun, terutama Hinata. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar sepupunya.

"AAAHHH! TOLOOONNNGGG!"

Neji beserta ayah Hinata pun tergopoh-gopoh mencari sumber suara itu.

"Kamu kenapa, nak?" ujar Pak Hiashi menghampiri Hinata, diikuti Neji yang langsung melirik ke sesuatu yang menyebabkan saudaranya menjerit tadi.

"…cicak jatuh aja diributin sih." tukasnya sambil mengambil cicak yang terjatuh itu.

"Tapi kan, kalo ada cicak yang menjatuhiku, aku bakalan kena siaaaaal!"

"Ini sudah malam, Hinata. Kamu ke kamar mandi, cuci muka, habis itu tidur. Nggak usah mikirin cicak itu lagi. Papa sama kakak sepupumu terganggu nih, karena teriakan kamu… jangan ribut lagi ya!" seru Pak Hiashi sambil keluar kamar. Neji pun menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Dibuang kemana nih cicaknya?"

"Buang ke arah atas! Kan jatuhnya ke bawah…."

"Astagaaa, maksud aku buangnya dimanaaaa!"

"Ga mau tau, pokoknya bawa jauh-jauh dari kamar ini! Aku gak mau kena sial karena cicak itu berlama-lama disini! Kejatuhan cicak aja udah termasuk sial, apalagi nanti… iih! Buruan buang!"

Sesaat sebelum Neji mengangkat cicak itu keluar, terdengar _ringtone _sms dari HP Hinata.

_From: Naruto-kun (My BF)_

_Maaf ya sayang, kayaknya aku ingin menjauh dari kamu dulu, deh. Kita putus aja, ya…_

"Tuh kan, aku diputusin!"

_Plak_!

Sadar bahwa saudaranya melamun, Hinata menepuk keras pundak Neji.

"Kak!"

"Eh, kalo masalah kejatuhan cicak itu sih, lupain aja lah. Semakin dipikirin, semakin kejadian yang dipikirkan itu akan menjadi nyata. Fokus aja, inget materi yang udah dipelajari, pasti bisa lulus!" Neji memberi semangat kepada Hinata.

Tak terasa, waktu pengerjaan soal pun tiba. Rasa optimis Hinata yang membumbung tinggi, dihancurkan oleh selembar kertas LJK yang rapuh, soal yang rumit, beberapa kali salah merobek LJK dari soal, dan sebagainya. Untungnya, semangat dalam dirinya berhasil mematahkan perasaan pesimis Hinata. Bahkan, dalam empat hari, ia sudah mulai bisa melupakan patah hatinya.

* * *

Ujian Nasional tingkat SMA telah lama berlalu. Kini, Hinata dan Neji sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Konoha State University, salah satu universitas ternama di Konohagakure.

"Gara-gara kejatuhan cicak, kita bisa masuk kampus top, nih!"

"Alah, bisa aja deh! Mitos itu kan cuma desas-desus yang nggak terbukti kenyataannya. Sekarang, aku malah nggak percaya sama hal gituan!"

Hinata pun tersenyum, menunjukan bahwa ia jauh lebih semangat dibandingkan sebelumnya, sembari mengingat perkataan kepala sekolahnya, menepis segala pemikiran akan hal buruk yang ia pikir akan menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu,

"…peringkat pertama peraih UN tertinggi se-Konoha Senior High School, jatuh kepada Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas XII Social A!"

Neji pun bahagia, karena Hinata yang percaya mitos itu pun sudah hilang.

Terutama Hinata yang percaya bahwa kejatuhan cicak bisa bikin sial.

* * *

**Huwaa, akhirnya selesai juga! Sebenarnya, fic ini pernah dikirimkan ke sebuah lomba yang bertema mitos, tapi kurang beruntung untuk menjadi pemenang ^.^ makanya kurombak sedikit deh, supaya cocok dengan fandom Naruto.**

**Butuh kritik dan saran, nih. Anyone? :D**

**P.S: Kunjungi juga fic-ku di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist, AnoHana, Special A dan Sword Art Online yaa~ cek aja profilku. **

**Sankyuu, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
